Knives (Asgard Shorts series 5)
by LadyLorena
Summary: While watching Thor and Sif train soldiers, Grace is inspired to learn to fight. Part of the Asgard Shorts series that continues after Best of Both Worlds.


Grace was looking for another adventure. Of course, she and Loki took picnics to the countryside, wandered the city, did all the courtly visits to villages and presiding over feast days of lesser significance as befitted the prince and his consort, but she still wanted to learn something new. Teaching herself the electric guitar had been fun, and playing with the family band was practically an adventure in itself (Thor insisted on trying to find new ways to play drums and really liked soloing whether or not it fit in the song), but she wanted something a little more dangerous than Thor's ten minute drum solos.

After watching Sif and Thor training soldiers in the courtyards, Grace turned to Loki, "So. Teach me."

Surprised, he was not entirely sure what she was asking, "Teach you what?"

"How to fight. I mean, I'm good in a brawl, and you've seen me knock down a few drunk bastards late into a feast, but if we ever end up invaded, I don't just want to have to hide behind a tapestry. Teach me how to kick ass and take names."

"Perhaps this would be something Sif would be more capable of. I am not the most patient teacher."

Grace poked his chest, playful, "Oh, come on- you? I mean, you only gave up after ten minutes trying to explain to me what the heck the place setting at a feast meant. And you lasted five minutes trying to explain to me why I needed to not call the ambassador from Vanaheim 'dude'. That's pretty patient. I'm a difficult little wench to work with."

"Yes, and though you are _my_ difficult little wench, I do not know that I have the patience to teach you something that I, myself, am not very good at."

"So which part aren't you good at? Because Thor says you can stab the shit out of just about anything."

"And yet you wonder why my fighting skills are not valued- look at the way Sif fights with the longsword, or Thor with his hammer. Volstagg with his quarter-staff. They are the champion warriors. I fight differently. They would be far better to learn from if you wish to excel in war."

"Nope. You. Because what's better? Be the warrior everyone expects, or to be the element of surprise? Nobody expects the knives. Or the Spanish Inquisition."

Loki looked at her quizzically, "The Spanish what?"

"Inquisition. How have I not watched that DVD with you? I know I brought it. Anyway. Fighting. You. Me. Stabby stabby."

Loki knew this was not an argument he was going to win, "Fine. I will teach you. But you must listen very carefully. I do not wish to impale you."

"I know, I know. Bloodshed is a terrible way to show you care."

"When shall we begin?"

"Does now work?"

"Are you dressed comfortably?"

"Babe, I'm in yoga pants. There's not much more comfortable than yoga pants."

Loki gestured for her to enter the courtyard, "Then step forth, my dear Miss Grace, and let us begin with a lesson in footwork."

"Awww, you won't just give me a blade and tell me to have at?" She was smiling, prodding with her words, teasing.

"No."

"Not even if I ask really pretty?"

"Still no."

"How about doe eyes?"

Loki laughed as she widened her eyes and pouted, "No, no, and no. Footwork first. Basic lessons in not getting stabbed. Practicing with wooden rods. And then, perhaps, we can graduate to actual knives, though dulled."

"Fine, you win. So what do I do first?"

"First you realise that knives are sharp and no matter how good you are with them, you will get cut. This is close-quarters fighting, though we will also practice throwing. It is merely a matter of deciding which body part to sacrifice first. So you must also understand your basic anatomy."

"So sacrifice non-essential parts first. Got it."

"Avoid cuts to the face, they bleed a lot and may cloud your vision. Avoid stomach wounds, as the are likely to cause you to bleed to death very painfully, and try to avoid injury to your arms, as they are a part of your weapons."

"OK. So what next?"

He stepped close to her and grinned, "We dance."

Across the courtyard, Sif watched the pair practice movement- turning away from a lunge, darting in without exposing too much of the torso, and dodging attacks from different angles, and avoiding turning away from the enemy. She gave an order for her unit to continue practicing their sparring and jogged over to Thor.

"Do you see what Loki and Grace are doing?"

He nodded, "Indeed. It is about time."

"I wondered how long it would take him to start teaching her how to fight. Do you think she will learn our ways, too?"

"She will try. But I think she will find them ill-suited to her liking. She is much more like him. Light on her feet, quick and darting."

"I am still, after all these centuries, amazed that he found another like himself in any of the nine realms."

"I am as well. But happy for him. She is a delightful addition to our family and, I think, she keeps him out of trouble he would otherwise be in."

"If it weren't for her, I think he'd otherwise be dead."

"That, too." He paused, "She has accomplished much here. Her brother would be proud."

"I did not know him. What do you think he would say if he could see her now?"

Thor grinned, "He would say, 'Do you see her? My little sister, Gracie, is a princess! And she is just as much a Stark as she ever was!"

Meanwhile, Grace was quickly catching on to Loki's movements, watching for his tells and starting to be able to dodge him a bit on her own without prompting. He lunged forward, she turned sideways and used the momentum from his movement and her turn to pretend to drive a dagger in his back.

"What can you tell me about what just happened? How did you get that stab to where it would be most effective?"

"I went the other direction than I did before. I got completely out of your way. I kept my focus on you the whole time. And you probably let me, sort of."

"Not entirely, actually. You did catch me off guard. Good work."

She raised both arms and jumped up, "Yeah! I am Grace motherfucking Stark and I am awesome!"

Loki was laughing as he came over to give her a hug, "That you are, Miss Grace, that you are. Now, shall we continue?"

"Damn straight. The more we practice, the sooner I get to play with real knives. Bring it on!" They returned to their training, but this time, Loki was on the lookout for surprises. Grace, he knew, could be just as unpredictable as he was, and he believed that skill would make her an excellent warrior.


End file.
